101 Ways to Annoy Morrowseer
Hello and welcome to 101 ways to annoy Morrowseer! To post a way on, please visit this thread. You cannot post ways by comments. Ways to Annoy Morrowseer # Tell him that Queen Glacier is willing to go out with him '''(suggested by Peacewielder the NightWing 1) # '''Scream the lyrics to the Dragonets are Coming (suggested Rainbow The Fusion) # Brag to him about how the NightWings are ruled by Glory and that he can't do anything about it cuz he's dead (suggested by YOHIOloid56) # Pretend to be Starflight and act stupid '''(suggested by DewSpectrum11) # '''Yell, "YOU HAVE A KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!!!!!" nonstop in his ear. Then he'll think that you are dumb. (suggested by MonsoontheRainWing) # Tell him that he wasn't important and Queen Battlewinner never liked him (suggested by ForestFire28) # Don't let him hunt for prey because "he's not on the list" (suggested by ForestFire28) # Take away his fancy tea and monocle while singing opera and wearing a tutu '(suggested by Moonglider) # '''Scream the lyrics to "Let It Go" backwards to p*ss him off '(suggested by NightseekerTheNightwingSeer) # '''Tap his ashy, petrified body so that it flakes apart into a little pile. (suggested by Breezy Cloud) # Tell Morrowseer that everyone knows that his prophecy was fake news. (suggested by MonsoontheRainWing) # When he's sleeping, breathe fire on his eyes so he wakes up blind '''(suggested by DewSpectrum11) # '''Make him (waltz) dance with Queen Glacier to The Dragonets are Coming (suggested by ForestFire28) # Poke him and say, "Write a prophecy." for 5 hours. (suggested by MonsoontheRainWing) # Force him to write a prophecy, then put unacceptable dragonets for it '''(suggested by DewSpectrum11) # '''Tell him that he is actually a black deformed Sandwing. (suggested by YOHIOloid56) # Make him watch Dora The Explorer. (suggested by NightseekerTheNightwingSeer) # Make him watch Dora then make him write an essay on Dora. When he is done, get a 1 year old dragonet to shout it in his ear. '''(suggested by MonsoontheRainWing) # '''Make him say I love you to Secretkeeper and Moon an valentines day. (suggested by Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing) # Start talking down to him like he’s a one year old dragonet, then make him watch Barney. (suggested by NightseekerTheNightwingSeer) # “Sing” around him, execpt using a really highpitched squeaky, loud voice for a week '''(suggested by ForestFire28) # '''Play 'The Dragonets are Coming' continuously around him super-loud and he can't do anything about it (suggested by ForestFire28) # Make him worship Glory and ship him with Scarlet. (suggested by Snowystar32) # Tell him that Glory WAS actually part of the prophecy, and Battlewinner found a way to hypnotise him so he thinks that a SkyWing was supposed to be with them. Then say the only way to un-hypnotise him is to play undertale's neutural route. Then once he finally beats the game, 'tell' him that you lied, then run away laughing hystericly before he tries to set you on fire. (suggested by JungleFrost of the ColdWings) # Make him wear a sign around his neck that says "MY DAUGHTER SAVED THE WORLD AND ALL I GOT WAS A KISS FROM PRINCESS BLAZE" and then have Blaze actually kiss him. (suggested by Nibby the Bird) # Make him listen to 68 hours of Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows (suggested by WindFaith) # Make him kiss queen scarlet (suggested by Cimmerian the NightWing1) # Give him a bracelet that changes him into a venomless RainWing, tie him up, and knock him out with tranq darts at least 20 times. Then when he wakes up for a 21st time, turn him into a sloth and put him with a whole bunch of baby sloths. Poke him if he touches the biggest one (it's twice his size :o). (suggested by JungleFrost of the ColdWings) # Take the dragonet prophecy and add the lines: "after a death, but meant to replace The Rainwing egg shall show it's face" right before the lines about sunny's egg (suggested by ComicBrowser) # tell his spirit that there is a mind reader (suggested by Doctorwars) # tell his spirit that the mindreader is "weak" Moonwatcher (suggested by WindFaith) # Stick Morrowseer with a bunch of baby sloths and Kinkajou for a week. If he attempts to eat a sloth, get Kinkajou to venom him. In the face. (suggested by JungleFrost of the ColdWings) # Force him to kiss Blister with Burn and Blaze watching and yelling “BLISTORROW IS MY OTP!” (suggested by Snowystar32) # Make him have a tea party with Thorn so they can properly, professionally, and peacefully come to an agreement on how the Great War ended. Then have Thorn spill hot tea on his face. (suggested by Ender the Fanwing) # Make him look at Morrowwatcher, videotape him seeing it, then show the video to Blister, videotape her reaction, and videotape Morrowseer's reaction to Blister's reaction. One month later, put him in a cage and make him watch Moonwatcher watch the videotape of Morrowseer's reaction to Blister's reaction. '''(suggested by PomegranateTheRainWing854) # '''Knock him out with tranquilizer darts and poke him until he wakes up. Then tell him "Hoi I knocked u out with RainWing tranq darts you total loser". (suggested by JungleFrost of the ColdWings) # Get two pickle slices and rub them together next to his ear for twenty minutes. (suggested by Breezy Cloud) # Tell Morrowseer to dance with Glory for an hour (suggested by AntarctictheIcewing) # Start chucking stuffed unicorns and scavengers at him while screaming "I LOVE STARFLIGHT WHEN HE'S DUMB!" (suggested by Ulysses the SilkWing) # Scream the dragonet prophecy in his ears (suggested by Snowystar32) # Yell in his ears "U ARN'T A PROPHET/MIND READER BUT UR DAUGHTER IS AND SECRETKEEPER IS 100 TIMES SMARTER THAN YOU!!" then run away laughing so he sits there, embarrassed. (suggested by JungleFrost of the ColdWings) # Scream "Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer! Hay Morrowseer!" (suggested by Cut-throat the AbyssWing) # scream "DO YOU KNO DA WAE?!??!??!?!?!??!??" repeatedly in his ear. (suggested by StarflightTheNightwingDragonet) # make him watch ALL THE SEASONS OF DORA in A ROOM HE CAN'T GET OUT OF. (suggested by StarflightTheNightwingDragonet) # Have him be trapped in a room with a recording of Winter saying "IceWings are superior" on loop for a decade (suggested by YOHIOloid56) # Exist near him (suggested by PantherHeart1) # Make him listen to "Erotic Vocal Entertainment" (suggested by Springtrapthecreepyrabbit) # Tell him the Rainwings were the ones to defeat Darkstalker. Really rub it in his face. (suggested by ForestfiretheSkywing) # make him listen to the roblox death noise looping for 24 hrs. (suggested by StarflightTheNightwingDragonet) # start singing "twinkle twinkle little star" to him and treat him like a dragonet. (suggested by Ulysses the SilkWing) # Ask him if he knows DA WAE a million times nonstop (suggested by Aquamine the seawing skywing) # Force him to play Undertale and beat Sans. (suggested by JungleFrost of the ColdWings) # Make him listen to the vocaloid song "Francium". It's the most annoying song in the universe.(suggested by Springtrapthecreepyrabbit) # Tell Morrowseer that Darkstalker turned into a RainWing hybrid and that he hates him (suggested by CanvasTheShipper) # start singing horribly in his ear and have all the dragonets off destiny (Glory and Starflight especially) hug him when you're done while screaming "I HAT YOU!" (suggested by Ulysses the SilkWing) # Tell him that the students at Jade Mountain Academy are starving and Clay wants him to be a large cow. (suggested by Peacewielder the NightWing 1) # Make him listen to "IT'S RAINING TACOS!!" for a whole week. (suggested by JungleFrost of the ColdWings) # sing Lots of Fun in his ear repeatedly (suggested by Doctorwars) # visit him in his dreams with a dreamvisitor and start creepily singing "hello darkness my old friend" (suggested by Ulysses the SilkWing) # Tell him that Glory is the best DOD over and over again. (suggested by Sbyman) # Write him a prophecy about how the only way for him to survive is to bow down to RainWings, then tease him about not having real powers when it comes true. (animeimei) # 'let Perish chase him with Spears for 50 years ('suggested by lightangel2007) (Perish is my OC btw) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (Peacewielder the NightWing 1) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)